


Bermuda Triangle

by winwinsbae



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Cruise Ship, DBSK - Freeform, Fighting, History, JYJ, JaeMin, Jaemin Rage, M/M, Multi, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinsbae/pseuds/winwinsbae
Summary: It is 1930. Kim Jaejoong is given an invitation to go to a private boat party, using it as an opportunity to sell a cosmetics cream that he has invented. Along the way, he meets charismatic businessman Jung Yunho. Things seem to go extremely well between the two until Shim Changmin gets into the picture.





	Bermuda Triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bermuda Triangle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492724) by Me. 



> THE OG:  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1360109/1/bermuda-triangle
> 
> 2019: I decided to post this on Ao3 because one-shots are more suited here than Asianfanfics. Hope you guys enjoy UWU 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I have warned you.

**1930**

**Kim Jaejoong POV**

It was a whole new world for a country boy like me, different from the land of dandelions, and vast fields that I rolled around as a kid. This boat wasn't just any boat. But the S.E 1930, the biggest, most handsome boat in all of Korea. Me stepping inside was like walking into a minefield. You didn't know what type of explosion you would get, especially with all these rich people surrounding me.  

But I wasn't here to have fun tonight. I was here to make a connection in this party, for this new business idea I have conspired for the last three years, in this large yet empty brain of mine. Luckily, I already had the plan drafted out, as I have it sketched on a thick sketchbook with charcoal. It was a sparkling jar of white cream, made from crushed stone, and earthly jewels, mixed with a paste that I had acquired from my late grandmother. It was beneficial for the skin, and a guaranteed hit for the ladies. All was well, except for one thing. And that was an investor. Like airplanes couldn't soar without wings, I needed my very own pair to launch this business. 

An old man originally had this invitation, until he gave it away to me. I had successfully sold him a small knife, particularly made for skinning the bones of a fish. He was the friend of a friend's uncle, that was the acquaintance of the captain of this boat. After hitting this old man up with some drinks, I managed to land the golden ticket that could make me leave my old, boring job as a mere merchant and become a millionaire.

Somehow, I felt like a fish in the wrong pond, as I surveyed everybody's attire. They were all up to par with the trends ahead of this time, as they wore striped fabric and shiny buttons. Something that my town couldn't afford to have. But perhaps, after I hit jackpot with these snotty people, I am certain I can gift my town two hundred bolts of those striped fabrics, that could produce ten perfectly tailored suits in under an hour. 

I made my way through the ship, as I scanned my surroundings. Loads of people swarmed me, fighting for space, as they grunted with each step. The party hasn't even started, yet people were already going crazy. 

The strum of a violin, followed by the melody of a cello had managed to steal my full and utter attention, as I lifted my head to the sound of the music. It felt like 1914 again, when I was just a teenage boy, dancing to the radio at school with some girl I had my eyes laid upon on. Too bad that girl was no longer with me, deciding she had better things, and richer men to settle with. 

Now, it truly felt like a party, as I reached the lounge with my fully ironed suit, hard carrying an act of confidence. In hopes of attracting the lads with my aura, I straightened my shoulders and took big steps along the way. I was no longer the poor, ignored Kim Jaejoong, but the man who had the potential of becoming something big. A flower couldn't just grow on its own. You had to plant the seed and wait for it to eventually catch on with the flow of nature. 

 I couldn't simply just ignore the interior of the lounge itself, with its French Baroque inspired wall coverings, along with the floral couches embedded in lace. I was in constant disbelief, as I failed to separate this moment from reality and an unattainable dream of mine. 

There was so much food laid out in front of me, that I wasn't sure that my family was capable of eating them all. It ranged from carefully crafted mooncakes to foreign pastries that I have never seen before, with its strange coloring and experimental texture, rested on fancy silver plates. Perhaps, biting one of these things would be the cause of my death. 

"Need help with choosing one?" 

I turned around, only to see a dapper man behind me. To be quite honest, my heart didn't resist to skip a beat, as I felt my jaw succumb to gravity. He was tan, like coffee mixed with a hint of milk and cream. He was a couple inches taller than me, as I craned my neck just to get a better look of him. His whole attire oozed of wealthiness and prestige, as he wore a dark, olive-colored suit with gold buttons and a hat that rested nicely on his head. He looked like the man that captivated women's hearts, and also the type that would break them, a face for perfect for the movies. The man that would possibly turn me from rags to riches. 

"There's so much," I said. "It's quite hard to choose, don't you think?" 

"You're right...it's sort of like...the Earth. There are so much countries to go to, yet so little time to go to every one of them," he said.  

"Jee," I gasped. "Have you been to a different country before?" 

"Sure did," the man said, taking one of the pastries with a fork. 

"How many?" I asked. 

"Loads of them. On a boat." 

"On a boat?!" I shrieked. 

The rich truly did live a different life.  A life that I couldn't even imagine, even if books had existed. 

"Have you ever traveled around a boat before?" the man asked, taking another foreign looking pastry. 

"Well..." I said, taking whatever food he was taking. "No...I mean...yes..." 

"Yes? What country have you been to?" the man asked. 

Oh no. The only time I have ever crossed another land was when I was fishing. And that boat only reached Busan. I couldn't bring myself to lie, but I couldn't tell the truth either, especially in front of this man. 

"Here and there...mostly...Chi-China...is that what they call it? Yes China..." 

"Oh China," the man said. "I have business there." 

"You do?" I asked, arching my brows. "What kind of business?" 

"A trading business," the man said. 

This man was not much of a talker, that is for sure. I couldn't run my toungue off easily, knowing it could lose his interest. If he was daper and composed, I had to act the same, even if it will sacrifice the well being of my mind and soul. 

"How were you invited here?" he asked, scrunching his brows. 

"Uh..." I stuttered. "I...uh. An old man that I sell knives to gave me an invitation to this party...after giving his up." 

"Why did he give his invitation away?" he asked. 

"Because..." I said. "He realized this party was on the same day as his daughter's twentieth birthday. He couldn't risk the chance of sacrificing an important day for this...well lavish boat party...

"What's your name?" he asked. 

"Oh...my name?" I said, biting into the pastry, which was surprisingly soft. "Uh...Kim Jaejoong." 

"Kim Jaejoong?" the man said. "What a dandy name." 

"Dandy ain't it?" I asked. "What's your name?" 

"Me?" the man asked. "I'm not sure if I'm the type to give out names easily." 

"Why not?" 

"Well first," he said, looking at me from head to toe as if there was something remarkable about what I was wearing. "Tell me something about you." 

"About me?" I asked. "As if there's anything interesting....I'm just a merchant that sells knives..." 

"Do you work under someone?" he asked. 

"Well...uh, I do...he's an old man." I replied.  "Not too much is going on for him. And he's quite the snappy man...especially when I sell under the required amount that he wants."   
   
Then I realized. How dim could I be? My product! 

"And also...at the side...I'm actually an aspiring businessman myself," I stated. 

"A businessman?" he asked, arching his eyebrows. 

"Yeah...well...a growing businessman," I shrugged.

"What are ya trying to sell?" 

"Moisturizer..." I said, shoving the cakes in my mouth like some chipmunk stuffing in acorns. "For the ladies." 

"How much did you manage to sell?" 

"Well..." I said. "Not much." 

"Not much?" he asked. "Why?" 

"Well...I need someone to take interest in them first..." I said. 

"Have you been putting the effort to sell them?" he asked. 

"Not...well...not...not really," I croaked. 

"You're quite an interesting man," he said. 

"How am I interesting? I just want money...that's all..." 

"And quite honest too," he chuckled. 

"..." 

"Let me tell you something pretty boy," he said, placing his plate full of unfinished food back to the table. "You're prettier than all the ladies here."   
      
I sighed, as I looked at his plate once again. 

"How do you even manage to leave your food uneaten? If I was you, I would've gobbled my whole plate." I said. 

"Well...what if I have an appetite for something else?" he asked, as a smirk marked his lips. 

"Like what?" I asked. 

"Like...you." 

"Me?" I gasped. 

"As an experienced businessman," he said, reaching for my collar. "I learned...that customers usually buy things that they're familiar with....that they have trust in." 

"Trust..." I stammered. 

His hands felt cold against my collar bones, as he tightened the knot of my tie. What was this man trying to do? He really was like one of those cold city boys that allured you in one blink of an eye. Something that most country boys like me couldn't do. Was he practicing his flirting skills on me? Why did I feel hypnotized all a sudden? 

  
"Maybe I shall take you for a test run..." he said. "Would you like to dance with me...Kim Jaejoong?" 

"I'm not too good in dancing..." 

"I know what your problem is," he said. "You're not confident enough." 

"I'm not?" I asked. 

"I ask you to dance...but you tell me you're not good. I asked you if you've sold anything with that cream of yours...but you said you haven't even start selling anything yet..." 

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. 

"It is quite cute for a boy like you," he remarked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. 

"That means I want to dance with you. Put your plate down, and let's dance..." 

My favorite song played, particularly Honeysuckle rose, as the fellas down the stage strung the first few notes from their cellos, soon followed by the joyful chime of the piano. This man had me already influenced, as I overlooked my growling stomach, and followed the man's shadow, as we furthered ourselves into the crowd. 

  
 His hands intertwined with mine. His palms were dry and rough, yet strong, as they possessed a firm quality of dominance. We were only a couple of inches apart, yet it truly seemed like I was standing underneath a tower, protected by the beauty of his broad structure. What did they call that thing again? The Eiffel Tower? That's how it felt like when I was with him, as if I was truly in Paris.

"Isn't it quite strange to be dancing with a man?" I asked.

"Why not?" the man asked, showing his straight white teeth. "It's not like anybody around us minds it." 

"But...most of the men are dancing with girls," I remarked, as I surveyed the room. 

"I am the highest rank out of all of these people...and for today, I will declare this to be my night." 

"Quite the possessive man are you?" I asked. "So possessive that you're not willing to give me your name?" 

"How many secrets are you willing to ask for this night?" he asked. 

"Can I permit myself to...five secrets?" I questioned. 

"Perhaps we should play it honest here," he said, glancing to the side. "I'll tell you my name." 

I bit my lip, and held my breath, anticipating for this moment, as if I was waiting for the declaration of a war ending. 

"My name is...Jung Yunho." 

"Jung...Yunho..." I said, his name coming off my tongue as if I had known him for years. 

"The second character of my name means trustworthy and dependable....perhaps, that is why my parents gave me such a name," Yunho stated.

"You really are good at selling yourself," I remarked. "Because every time you talk, I can feel myself falling for you by the second."

"Would you buy me if I wasn't a human?" Yunho asked, deepening the tone of his voice. 

"I wouldn't even have a second thought," I said. 

"What would you do if I was too expensive?" Yunho asked, pulling my waist closer. 

"Then I would steal you," I purred. 

A wretched smile came out of his mouth, showing his delight in my words. If I played my cards right, I would leave this boat with a sale, and an investor in hand. But, what I wanted right now was not a transaction, but the deepening of our interaction, as my craving for him deepened. 

"May I ask where you come from?" I asked. 

"I live in Seoul with my family...but I'm originally from Gwangju."

"Your family?" I questioned. 

Out of disappointment, an unpleasant feeling tugged at my chest, like a thread that's been suddenly pulled out of its seam. It's not like I was going to pursue him, but I was also not a fan of playing with someone else's posessions, especially if Yunho was a treasured belonging.  

"My...mother and my father," Yunho replied. "And of course...my cat." 

"You have a cat too?" 

"A big fat white one," Yunho smiled. "It sort of reminds me of you..."

Everyone's heads turned, as a trail of heavy steps resonated throughout the lounge. Bodies pulled away from each other, including Yunho's as he placed his hands to his side. I mimicked the actions around me, as I stepped to Yunho's shadow, oblivious to what was going on. 

"Who is that?" I asked. "And why did everyone stop dancing?" I asked. 

"That's Shim Changmin," Yunho whispered. 

"What does he do?" I asked. 

"He's the heir to this big empire that this boat belongs in..." Yunho whispered. 

"Do you know him well?" 

"He's..." 

I could tell that Yunho was slightly anxious, as he placed his hands in his pocket, shying away from the confidence he once had. 

"He's also one of the investors for my business..." Yunho stated. 

"Is that so?" I asked. "He does look quite the man for something as extraordinary as a heir." 

Yunho's words were quite accurate, as my eyes remained locked to this Shim Changmin, as if he was a box of treasure standing in the midst of a bare island. He was as tall as a tree, towering the men around him, as he wore a navy-colored suit that emphasized his frame. His skin was deeply tanned, heavily blessed by the sun's rays. His features were out of this world, as the shape of his big chocolate eyes, and the mighty slope of his nose was a rarity in this world of mine. 

If I got this Changmin under my skin, then I would have two men competing for this marvelous product of mine. 

"Let me go greet him," Yunho said. "Why won't you introduce yourself to him?" 

"Sure," I said. 

We walked alongside of each other, our shoulders almost touching, as we headed over to Shim Changmin's circle. Changmin's aura was even more blinding, as I stood only half a meter away from him. He as holding a glass of wine with his beautiful, slim fingers. He was truly born in a different class. Even the way he stood made me quite intimidated. 

"Hello," Yunho said. 

"Hello," Changmin said, his eyes widening at the sight of Yunho. "Long time no see Jung!" 

"The feeling is mutual," Yunho said. "How's your travels?" 

"Good so far. I've almost crossed every place in the map." 

"Such as?" Yunho asked. 

"Paris, New York...mostly for meetings," Changmin said. "I didn't get much time to explore, due to my hectic schedule." 

"Well, I'm glad that you've finally got the time to rest Changmin." 

Yunho acted like a completely different person around Shim Changmin. I guess this was how capitalism worked. People who ranked higher were always treated better, no matter how they looked and treated the others around them. 

"How's Go-Ara?" Changmin asked. 

"Go Ara?" Yunho asked, glancing at my direction. "She is doing quite well...she's currently bedridden, so she didn't have the chance to come." 

"I see..." Changmin said, scrunching his eyebrows. "Well tell her I said hello. And  to write me a letter once in a while."

"You do not need to worry." 

"And who is this boy beside you?" Changmin asked, his eyes traveling to my direction. 

"Uh, he is my friend..." 

"A friend?" Changmin asked, arching his brow. "Introduce me." 

"I am Kim Jaejoong," I said, bowing. 

My bow seemed lower than usual, resulting in Changmin's utter shock, as he held his glass midair, with his eyes widened. A sudden rush of embarrassment flooded me, like a drift of air as I straightened my posture. 

"Nice to meet you Kim Jaejoong." 

"Nice to meet you...Shim Changmin..." I muttered. 

"What brings you here today?" Changmin asked. 

"Oh..." I said, biting my lip. "I am here to..." 

"He is here to celebrate your birthday," Yunho finished. 

"Your...his birth-" my eyes zipped back and forth, my state of mind still stuck in a daze. 

How was I not informed that this was a birthday party? I thought it was just some simple party that took place in a big ship? Did the old man who gave me this suffer a form of memory loss? Or was he just plain forgetful? But that didn't matter. What mattered that I was in front of the most powerful heir in Korea, whose company had a monopoly in Korea, and possibly the rest of the world. 

"Your birthday party. Of course..." I smiled. 

"The..." Yunho said, glancing over to me. "He's one of the staff...for my business." 

"Wow," Changmin said, smiling. "He looks like a dependable...and a passionate man indeed.

"Of course," Yunho said. "He's one of my employees..." 

Why was Yunho lying for me? Was the story behind my invitation not worthy enough for Shim Changmin to hear? Was my job as a knives merchant somewhat inferior to the everybody else's professions here? So what if I made slightly lower wages than everyone else here? 

"You must be quite the smart man to work for Yunho, don't you think pretty boy?" Changmin asked. 

"Pretty boy?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. 

"You look quite handsome...too handsome to work for Jung Yunho, that I underestimated you for a minute there," Changmin chuckled. "At first glance, I thought you were a son of some big shot family...the type that relies on their family's power." 

I didn't know how to respond to this. Was this some backhanded insult, or a compliment that sounded like an insult? 

"Excuse me Mr. Jung," I said, as I faced Yunho's direction. "Excuse me Mr. Shim...but I'm not feeling so good right now..." 

"What do you mean Mr. Kim?" Changmin asked, stepping closer to me. 

"I think...it's the amount of food that I ate from the buffet table," I said, putting my hand over my stomach. 

"Do you need me to accompany you?" Yunho asked. 

"No," I said. "I think I'll be fine." 

As if I knew where the bathroom really was. In fact, I didn't know where anything was in this big great boat. And it was true, my stomach really did feel funny. There was a bumbling, grumbling sensation deep down my gut. Perhaps, it was my nervousness, or possibly I could have overeaten without notice. 

I scurried myself through the crowd, as I felt shoulders bump against mine. I found it a struggle to breathe, as the puffs of cigarette smoke, and the limited space of the boat was not enough to handle a large number of passengers. 

Finally, I made it to the bathroom, as a row of mirrors greeted me.  From underneath my feet, I could slightly feel the ground shifting, worsening the heaviness in my head. Coping with my uneasiness, I groped on the edge of the porcelain sink and took a big deep breath. 

Who knew that I was intolerant to the sea? There was that time I went fishing, but to be quite honest with you, I spent that whole afternoon exerting all of my puke into the water. But, I couldn't do it here. My fear of smelling like fresh vomit was probably bigger than a shark. I had to maintain my dignity, even if my stomach wasn't feeling the same. 

"You look quite pale." 

I turned away from the sink. Oh golly. Out of all people, it HAD to be Shim Changmin. The man on top of the food chain. If I decided puke in this sink right here, what would I look like to him? 

"Well...I already am pale sir," I retorted. 

"So..." Changmin said, stepping over to the sink that was right in front of me. "What really brings you here at the S.E 1930?" 

"Didn't Sir Jung just tell you?" I asked. 

"Well..." Changmin said, slicking hair back. "I found his words quite convincing...until." 

"Until?" 

"I found this..." Changmin said, reaching from his breast pocket. 

I could feel my sockets burst out of my eyes, like a berry that's been squished in one's fist, as I saw my very own sketch of the product I was trying to sell. 

"Hey...where did you find that?" 

"It fell on the ground," Changmin smirked. "So...are you really trying to sell moisturizer...under a man that sells weapons?" 

I couldn't find the right words to say, as I kept myself quiet. From the corner of my eye, I spotted my cowardly reflection glaring at me, continuing to remind me that I was an absolute idiot. 

"..." 

"Why...can a man not sell other things?" I asked, snatching the paper from Changmin's hand. 

"I don't think Yunho would be the type to let his workers sell something that won't benefit him nor his business," Changmin said, dusting his palms. "But then...." 

He let out a laugh. 

"He doesn't have a problem taking other people's possessions." 

"What do you mean?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows. 

"I guess this is why he lied about you being his employee..." he said, returning his gaze towards me. "Because he didn't want to be seen messing around with some naive fool like you." 

"Hey!" I cried, as I slammed my hand on the counter. "Watch what you're saying..." 

"I'm only saying this for this for the sake of my ill sister," Changmin said, adjusting his tie, looking completely unfazed by what I had just done. "To be quite honest with you Mr. Kim..." 

"..." 

"I don't care much about you. Because to me...you seem like a sheep walking around in a pack of wolves," he said, smiling. 

Then just like that, he left emptyhanded, without hearing an insult come from my very own tongue...as if I had any to begin with. I stood in the ship bathroom, with my confidence smaller than it already it was ten minutes ago. Perhaps, Changmin was right. What was I doing here? What was the point of selling a product if no one had taken an interest? 

Maybe I should just leave and dive into the cold sea, in hope of the waves taking my body back to shore. Selling knives in a shop was much easier, and more stable than cramming myself with these people that I barely knew. 

I shoved the drawing of the cream back into my pockets and headed back towards the outside world. The music gradually became more calm, as the tempo got slower. It made me want to grab some scotch and drink till dawn. Yunho was nowhere to be seen, and my spirits were already as low as the sun, as the moon had already begun to rise. Maybe I could get myself drunk enough to smooth talk some lady into some vigorous activity in one of the cabins. 

"Jaejoong." 

To my surprise, it was Yunho again, with his hand on my elbow. The feeling of being under his spell was starting to rush back, even if I had only seen him again for only one second. 

"Mr. Jung," I said. 

"Are you okay now?" 

"I guess." 

"Where are you heading to?" he asked. 

"To be quite honest Mr. Jung..." I said, sliding my arm away from him. "I don't quite know." 

"..." 

"I'm feeling quite lost tonight. Actually, to find the right words for it Mr Jung...I feel as if I'm in a desolate area, despite the people dancing around me..." I stated. 

"To put it in simple words," Yunho said. "Are you feeling out of place?" 

"Yes," I nodded. "Everybody here seems like they're acclaimed in some profession, along with their blessed family trees...and then there's just me." 

"Don't say that about yourself Mr. Kim," Yunho said. 

"But it's true..." I pouted. "What am I to you Mr. Jung? Am I just some loser that you decided to mess around with? Am I just a joke..." 

"You're not a joke Jaejoong," Yunho said, placing his shoulders on top of mine. "You're a fun time to be with. You're pleasant to talk to...you're quite dashing...that's what is important right?" 

"..." 

"Who cares if the people here are doctors, or engineers, or chaebols?" Yunho asked, tightening his grip on my shoulder. "No one cares! They're all busy having a fun time." 

"I guess you're right Mr. Jung," I said, surveying the room. "Maybe I should just let my misery go." 

"Why don't you follow me to the deck?...." 

"You do?" I asked, widening my eyes. 

"I know my place quite well," Yunho said, readjusting his collar. 

"..." 

To my utter and deepest shock, he pulled out his arm, like the gentlemen I see in movies. This night was definitely not turning how I had it expected it to be. But it was probably my last chance to do something as absurd as this. So then I did it. I put my rationality aside and locked my arms with this lad. 

It's as if nobody had eyes, as we men walked alongside-arm in arm, in this boat with no one to judge us. It was quite a liberating feeling, after living my life based on what was morally right. Since the age of 19, I'd worked myself to death, hustling and doing every job I could get just for I and my family to live. Perhaps, agreeing to act as if this man was lawfully mine was not morally just- but, my conscience was not with me at this very moment. 

His hands trailed down to the tip of my fingers, as he lead me up to the staircase. Although there were railings at the side, I used his strength to keep my balance, knowing that there was no hope with me and my slight clumsiness, especially when it came to climbing stairs. 

Somewhat, I felt freer than I have ever been in my life, as I took in the fresh air. The stars finally came to sight, as it twinkled within the lavender skies, mixed with red hues. There were fewer people here than usual, as I felt the need to run over the empty space encompassing me, despite my slight dizzy spells.

"Do you ever get light headed on boats?" Yunho asked. 

"A little bit," I replied, as I tightened the grip on his hand. 

"Don't worry...I'll guide you," Yunho said, sliding his arm into mine. 

"Thank you Mr. Jung." 

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Kim..." he said. "Do you mind if I take you to the railing?" 

"Well..." I said, glancing at the flowing waves. "If you would like it, then I suppose." 

"Will you be lightheaded?" 

"Not if I have you under my protection," I replied. 

"You're quite the talker Mr. Kim," Yunho said, as he guided me towards our destination. "Are you this charming when you're with your customers?" 

"Well," I said, resting my arm on the railing. "At times of desperation...I often need my wits to back me up." 

"I see..." Yunho said. 

We were standing a few centimeters apart, with our shoulders touching. The wind blew past our faces, as the boat continued to proceed on its journey. This serene, yet calm atmosphere was where small talk was often initiated. Though I could only hear the waves lapping with each second, a circus of thoughts buzzed through me, whirring like a boat's engine, as I tried to compensate for the lack of words that I had for myself. 

"How is your life back in your town?" he asked. 

"Mine?" I said. 

"Yes, yours," he chuckled. 

"Well..." I said, taking a breath of air. "As stated from before....I'm really not that special." 

"How so?" 

"I'm just your typical man. I'm not born from any special family...I had to work everything for what I currently have this moment...which is still somewhat nothing," I explained. 

"Nothing?" Yunho asked. 

"Working night and day, trying to sell knives may seem like a stable job, but..." I said, shaking my head. "It's not the life that I dream of." 

"..." 

"Back when my family and I had still resided at my grandmother's house...back when she was still alive...I had made a big, grand promise to my parents, and all three of my siblings," I continued. 

"What is that big, grand promise of yours?" Yunho asked, slightly turning his body towards me. 

"I promised them..." I said, looking up at the stars. "That I wanted us to live in a big house at the countryside...with a great big lawn...with lots of flowers....and a pond...with a big bathtub, and electricity that never runs out so my father never has to change another lightbulb nor seek for a candle in the middle of the dark ever again." 

"Those are really big, great grand dreams..." Yunho said, smiling. "For some reason...I like the way you think." 

"How so?" I asked. 

"You seem quite pure-hearted. Even if you're cold at first glance," Yunho said. 

"But I'm not that type of person. Not at all." 

"At least...you're not hurting anybody in getting in the way of your dream," Yunho sighed. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"Well," he said, dropping his gaze to his hands. "I'm the type of person that...can easily sway people with just one blink of an eye." 

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, arching my brow. 

"It depends on the situation," Yunho replied. "Even though...my business is doing well...I wanted more...I wanted stability...in order to get the thing I want...I played with someone's heart." 

"Who?" 

"The girl I am about to marry," Yunho replied. 

My chest dropped like a bomb, as it sunk to the bottom of my core, and wrecked every cell that had enabled me to feel. The emptiness I once had, multiplied to a dozen. But, I couldn't express my disappointment towards him, as those feelings were immediately replaced by pity. A cloud of darkness shadowed his eyes-a vulnerability of his that I had yet to see. The usually great, and confident Jung Yunho was showing his weakness in front of me, as if his pride had meant nothing to him. Perhaps, he put his trust in my understanding and sensitive nature, which seemed to be quite rare with the people in his social circle. 

"How is she like?" I asked. "The girl you're about to marry." 

"She is..." Yunho muttered. "She's the girl that every man dreams of." 

"..." 

"Rich, pretty, smart," Yunho replied. "Her eyes...they're like emeralds, especially when you look closely into them." 

"What's so bad about a girl with emerald eyes?" I asked.

Yunho burst in laughter. 

"There's nothing bad about her..." Yunho said. "But I don't love her either." 

"Then why are you agreeing to marry her?" I asked. 

"Because..." Yunho said, heaving a sigh. "She's ill." 

"Ill?" 

"If she passes away by the time I marry her..." he said, raising his fist to the moon. "I'll have half of the wealth that I've been dreaming of my whole life..." 

He closed his fists, as the tip of his fingers reached the round, fat image of the moon. I didn't know how to react to the logic behind his upcoming marriage. It was quite immortal, that even Satan would be shocked to hear such words. Yunho was right about himself. He had every imaginable trait that all men and women feared of, he was calculating, manipulative, and sly.  But strangely,...I found myself sympathizing for him as if he had a great reason for plotting such act. 

"Don't you feel bad?" I asked. "Don't you feel any remorse...or guilt for doing such thing?" 

"But the thing is," Yunho said. "I don't feel anything at all and that is what scares me. I've become so obsessed with the concept of  making money, and living lavishly...that I don't even know how to differentiate friends and foes anymore...nor good and evil." 

"..." 

"Because in the end," Yunho said, returning his hand to his sides. "I know that people will leave me...regardless of them being good or bad, that I see no value in them at all." 

"Then..." I said, inching closer to him. "What about me? Do you think about me the same way?" 

He lifted his head and gave me the same, sad look he'd given when he'd looked at the moon. Like him, I couldn't separate the bad and good from him, as I looked into his eyes, questioning his sincerity. Trying to read him was like choosing between a pebble and a stone. 

"If a nice person like my mother could leave me for another man...then a nice person like you could also leave me..." he said. 

"But..." I said, laying my hands on his knuckles. "I'm not the type to do that."

"But..." he said, closing the remaining gap between us. "Do you think I care right now?" 

"Hu-" 

The softness of lips came to mine, as he initiated the first move, leaving me with no time to act upon my best judgment. But, Yunho was right. We both didn't care. He was quick to adapt, as he slid his hand from my shoulder to my waist. I've never kissed a man before, nor did I ever have the plan to, but it was quite anxiety-inducing, yet thrilling at the same time, like running in the heavy rain, with no idea of where to go. Though my mind knew this was kissing, my heart didn't know if this was love or just the simple pleasure that came from lips moving with one another. 

"Wow..." he said. 

"Wow...." I repeated. "What did you just do?" 

"I don't know," he smiled. "But if you liked it...then...that means I liked it too." 

"I liked it very much," I replied, as I sucked in the saliva that was left on my lips. "It tasted like rum...fruits...and my favorite brand of cigarettes." 

"How did you know the brand that I use by just kissing me Mr. Kim?" 

"I have good instincts," I stated. "Camel right?" 

His eyes lit up. "Wow...you truly do have a good tongue." 

It felt as if I was shot by a hard bullet, as the side of my head took a big blow, causing my back to hit the railing. It was so fast, that I didn't even know what had happened until I looked up. Only now, the pain began to spread throughout my body, swarming me like fire. Blinking again, another set of knuckles pounded the bridge of my nose, causing my head to succumb to gravity as I lost control of trying to lift my neck. 

"Changmin! What the hell-" 

"Jung fucking Yunho...what the hell do you think you're doing?!" 

"It was a misund-"

"Then...what...do you think you're doing trying to kiss that....that....that thing over there...." 

I was shaking. Not only from the pain that I was feeling but the anger in Changmin's voice. I've never heard anybody scream that loud before. Not even an orchestra could match him. If I was physically able to, I would flee on any passing second. But my bones were aching to the point where I couldn't even stand up. And to top it off, I think there's blood coming out of me, as something warm and thick trickled down from my nose. 

"Look Ch-" 

"Don't even....try..." Changmin gritted, as he grabbed Yunho's collar. "You manipulative...sleazy....two-timing liar...." 

"I'll apologize to Go Ara-" 

"I don't think you'll be alive by the time you apologize to my sister...." Changmin growled. 

Just like that, Changmin aimed his fist towards Yunho, punching him in every body part he could think of. Out of defense, Yunho grabbed the middle of his forearm and pushed him towards a table full of food. Glasses and plates crashed down on the ground, causing shards to fly everywhere. With my weakened body, I used all my might and crawled towards the scene. 

"Argh!" Yunho cried. 

"Yah you bastard!" I yelled. 

I grabbed a butter knife from the ground and pointed it towards Changmin. Like a toy that he grew tired off, Changmin loosened his grip on Yunho and threw him aside. I widened my eyes, as Yunho's body plopped on the wooden board, with blood all over his face. I couldn't tell if he was alive, dead, or barely making it through. All that I needed to worry about was my own wellbeing, knowing that Changmin was at the top of this societal food chain. If I end up dead, no one would care, not even the law would bother to prosecute him, especially with capitalism involved. 

"I was the one who kissed him!" I cried. 

"Y...you?" Changmin asked, striking a laugh, as it seemed unbelievable for a lame man like me to kiss a guy of Yunho's kind. 

"Yes...so...spare his life a little yeah?" I asked. 

"Who even invited you my birthday party?!" Changmin cried. "I don't even remember seeing a Kim Jaejoong in my guest list!" 

"I invited myself!" I hollered back. 

I turned to the side, after hearing the crowds jeers from afar. We already had a fanbase, it seems. Sometimes, the world didn't make sense at all. Nobody watched you when you kissed with your loved ones under the missle toe, or got this excited when you blew your birthday cake. But when it came to fights, it's like the whole world's watching. 

"Really?" Changmin asked, picking up a bottle of champagne. "If that's the case then..." 

Changmin glanced at the dark sea beside him. "Since you invited yourself here without MY authority...then, let's see you fight for it...." 

"..." 

"If you win this battle...you'll get to stay in this ship...and do whatever you want!" Changmin cried, swinging his bottle like a madman. "You can even fuck my future brother in law and eat all the food here!" 

"..." 

"But..." Changmin said, pursing his lips. "You're going to have to jump out of this boat...in the deep cold water...and for damn sure nobody's gonna save you!" 

Oh man. This is what happens when you enter a world of wolves. You get yourself into tricky situations that no mankind could ever think of. I couldn't even swim! How was I supposed to make it back alive? 

"And if any of you...." Changmin said, taking a big great glance of the crowd. "Try to save this loser....I will for sure make you jump in that ocean!" 

The whole crowd suddenly went quiet, as if they had no voices in the first place. Their excitement went from a flaming madness to a chilling silence. 

"Changmin...." Yunho croaked, as he dragged himself to Changmin's ankles. "Don't...don't do this...I'll take the price-" 

I flinched, as Changmin kicked Yunho's face as if it had no value to it. 

"Yunho!" I cried. 

A great big smack went against the back of my head, continued by the sound of glass shattering, as I felt shards stab into my neck. With the leftover strength that I had, I tried to fight off my lightheadedness, as I aimed the butter knife into Changmin's foot. A gush of blood splattered onto my palms, giving me the sweet sense of satisfaction, as Changmin's faces melted into a deep grimace. 

"ARGH!" Changmin yelled. 

With just one yank to the leg, I pulled him down, using his current weakness against him. But, he wasn't the type to give up easily, as he used his knee to hit me in the nose. He made his way down to my neck, as he pulled my collar, making it hard for me to breathe. I used my bare hands, and wrung his neck, pretending as if he was the chicken that I had killed back when I used to work at a farm.

 Like a sadistic madman, I felt my ego soar as his face turned to the deepest shade of red. The short, little breaths blowing on my hand indicated that he was fighting for his life, as he used his lungs with his greatest efforts. 

My victory was shortlived, as he used my newfound confidence against me, and sneakily pushed me against the railing with his big body. I was back where I had begun, as the clouds came to face me. The pain in my back worsened, as the shards continued to dig down my flesh. 

I could no longer see the clouds, as Changmin's wide grin comes into sight. I didn't see it coming, until I screamed of absolute pain, as I took in the force of Changmin's punch, which was equivalent to a ten pound, metal hammer smashing into my nose. A mix of heavy numbness and excruciating pain burst within my sinus. 

Suddenly, I lost the need for winning, as I put my will to live before anything else. There was no way I could overtake this Shim Changmin. The knife in my hand was gone, and so was my strength. But...there was also the jar in my left breast pocket, which I had yet put into use. The first prototype of my product was made out of porcelain. If I aimed this thing in Changmin's eye, he had the possibility of losing his sight, which will give me an advantage over him. 

Before Changmin could land another punch on me, I swiftly drew out the jar of moisturizer and hammered it towards his eye, causing him to stumble back and eventually lose balance, as the floor beneath me shook from his body weight. I shoved the jar back into my pockets and pounced myself on Changmin's body. I was back in the farm again, as my hands found its way on Changmin's bare neck. On the ground, was a piece of glass, just inches away from being in my hand. As I contemplated on whether I should use it or not, I tightened my grip on his flesh. Despite the muffled gags that jumped from his chest, I kept on going, wishing this bastard would gag enough for the whole world to hear. 

"Jae...Jaejoong ah..." 

I swear, I've heard and seen something. But I didn't know what it was. It sounded familiar. Though, I couldn't physically sense it. All I could taste was blood and the anger boiling in my heart, as the glass stuck in my back continued to sink down my flesh. 

"Die you, idiot!" I cried. 

"Kim Jaejoong!" 

Reality came crashing down at me, with just the sound of my name. Changmin's head dropped to the ground, as I pulled my bloodied fingers away.

"Stop...you're killing him!" 

It was Yunho who was pleading for me to stop, as his shaking hands were latched on my wrists. After blinking three times, I came to realize that Changmin laid lifeless, with a darkened bruise on his right eye. 

"If you kill him..." Yunho croaked. "It's all a trap Jaejoong...if you win against him...his...his family....will....try get you in jail...." 

"Wh...what?" I croaked. 

"You stupid...naive fool..." Yunho whimpered, as his hands slid up to my cheeks. "Do...do you think...you're really going to gain something from killing the heir to a big company?" 

If only I had known. If Changmin hadn't irked me in the bathroom. If he hadn't punched Yunho. If I didn't agree to this fight of ours. If I didn't let my excitement get over me, and put my brain before my ego, then none of this would have happened. If I didn't go to this stupid boat party, then I would be safe in my home, reading the newspaper and laughing at some comic strip while listening to the radio. If only. 

"What...what should I do then?" I asked. 

"Who is the one that did this to him?!" 

A group of guards rushed to our space, swarming us like a ring of fire. Back when I was a kid, I used to be scared of a lot of things. But my irrational phobia of spiders could not amount to the amount of fear that was burning up inside me, as each guard towered over me, blocking the path of light that once shone. 

I witnessed the act of betrayal flash in front of me, as the crowd pointed their fingers at me. The guards immediately took action and took me in their possession. I had no energy left in my system, as I let them drag me, regardless of how rough they were being with my body. There was no point of fighting, considering that I had already lost. 

"Wait!" 

The guards immediately halted their steps to the sound of Yunho's voice. 

"I...I was the one who did it....not him!" Yunho cried. 

What in the world was he thinking? Was he absolutely crazy? Maybe it was just all a dream. Maybe I was in jail right now, coming up with the most absurd scenarios in my head as a way to distract me from my problems. Maybe I was already sentenced to death. Maybe I was already dead. Who knows? But there is one thing that I'm certain of. A man who is marrying a dying woman for the sake of inheriting her wealth would CERTAINLY not take the blame for someone who was being taken to jail, or wherever rich people sent their offenders. 

"What in the world are you saying Jung Yunho?!" one of the guards cried. "Are you saying you're the one who did it?! You look like the victim here!" 

"I'm not!" Yunho cried, as he raised his hands. "I'm serious..." 

The guards looked absolutely astonished, as they exchanged glances with each other, not knowing what to do. 

"Right guys?!" Yunho yelled to the crowd. "I...did it?!" 

The crowd stayed silent. 

"I FUCKING DID IT RIGHT?!!!!!" Yunho repeated. 

"Ye...yes...he...Yunho...he did it..." 

The crowd became a mess, taken aback by Yunho. They had no choice, but to feed themselves with Yunho's lie. 

"Take me..." Yunho said, his voice weak and quiet. "And let go of him..." 

 

* * *

* * *

A ray of sunlight beamed towards me, making me squint, as the morning made its early greeting. The pain I had felt from last night had subsided tremendously, although I couldn't move anything from my body, due to the number of bandages bounding me. Although I was at peace, my mind was not. Where was Yunho? Was Changmin alive? Am I still on the ship? Was this awaited tranquility a fragment of my imagination to compensate for the loneliness I was feeling in jail? 

"Good morning Mr. Kim." 

A young sweet-looking nurse with big doe eyes walked towards me, with a clipboard in her hands. 

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked. 

"So...sort of..." I croaked. 

"Do you want me to shut the blinds for you?" she asked. 

"A little bit...it's kind of bright...." I replied. 

She nodded and headed towards the curtains, soon pulling the curtains together, making my eyes feel at ease. 

"Am I still at the cruise ship?" I asked. 

"No," she replied. "You were admitted into the hospital yesterday after the boat docked in Busan."

"Busan?" I asked. 

"Yes..." she said, flipping through the pages in her clipboard. "You were rushed here due to immense loss of blood..." 

"But I'm better now...right?" I asked. 

"Well," she said. "You're not getting discharged today, that's for sure." 

"..." 

"Oh...and here's a letter that's been addressed to you..." the nurse said, handing an envelope at me. 

I carefully inspected the envelope, flipping it on both sides. Strangely, there was no returning address. 

"I'll leave you alone in the room then," she said, looking at the other empty beds around me. 

"Thank you...nurse..." I said. "But wait..." 

"Hmm?" 

"I don't think I'll be able to...uh," I said, looking at the cloth around my arm. "To pay for all this stuff...I don't think I'll have my next pay cheque until I work for my old man...I've spent all my money on that bloody suit..." 

"You won't have to worry about that," the nurse said, smiling. "Somebody had already paid for your hospital bill." 

Soon the door shut, leaving me with this unopened letter. I tore the envelope open and carefully drew out the paper inside. The writing was quite messy and smudged, making it difficult for me to read. But nevertheless, it was still eligible. 

_Dear Jaejoong,_

_I'll probably be in jail by the time you open this letter. And let me tell you, being in jail is not fun. Though, I had already anticipated for it the day I decided to make heaps of money for myself._

_If you're wondering why I did what I did, I'll tell you_ _write_ _now, since it'll be my last time. I did it because I saw myself within you. Let me tell you, back in my innocent and calm days, I was just like you...with a big dream instilled in my mind. I swore myself to never let it die._

_When I first saw you walk into that boat, you looked so clueless of what to do. But as I got to know you, I began to see the spark in your eye, when you were talking about your latest invention, and when you talked about the promise you made with your family. I felt your humiliation, and your panic when Changmin tried to ridicule you in the bathroom, because people have done the same to me, back when I was seen as nothing._

_But then, you showed Changmin that you're more than what you seem to be. Even if what I did was wrong to his sister, I had my reasons for them, for the way he had treated me back then, back when I was still his family's servant. My mom couldn't endure living her life like that, so then she ran away with another_ _man,_ _and left me to fend for myself._

_But hey, who knew that the jar of your moisturizing cream could save your life? So don't underestimate yourself_ _buddy_ _. You'll be making big bucks for yourself in no time._

_Who knows what will happen? Whether I get out or not, is up for the heavens to decide._

_Yours Truly,  
Jung Yunho _


End file.
